1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure of an external hard disk drive box, and more particularly to a heat dissipating cover closely attached to a hard disk drive for dissipating the heat produced by the hard disk drive to the outside rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer peripherals and accessories have become indispensable tools to our life. As various data and information are processed by electronic devices, all kinds of storage devices are introduced for storing electronic data. At present, portable data storage media include 1.44 MB floppy disks, recordable optical disks, memory cards, card readers, USB memory sticks, and portable external hard disk box installing a mini hard disk. Referring to FIG. 1 for the structure of a prior art external hard disk drive box, the structure includes an external box 100, and a hard disk 200 mounted into the external box 100. One side of the hard disk 200 is fixed onto the bottom of the external box 100, so that when the external hard disk box is in use, the external box 100 can be used for storing the hard disk 200 only, but the external box 100 has no heat dissipating function. Even if the external box 100 is made of a heat conducting material, each hard disk usually comes with a certain allowable manufacturing error, and thus there will be a gap in the external box 100 when a different hard disk 200 is installed into the external box 100. As a result, the heat produced by the hard disk 200 will remain in the external box 100 and the heat cannot be conducted to the outside through the external box 100, and the hard disk 200 may become unstable or damaged if the hard disk 200 is operated at a high temperature for a long time, and thus a data loss may occur.